The Great Game Station: The Hub
by The Administator
Summary: There have been countless Gamer characters across many universes, but where did they come from? This and many other answers will come forth in this exciting game many call life.
1. Chapter 1: The Hub

**The Great Game Station: The Hub**

**The Universe**… a place where we don't even know the fullest reach of where it ends, where the origins of how it came to pass stir conflict when it comes to pass. It's very reasoning for existing may forever allude those who seek for answers, lost forever to myths and mysteries of the past. It is within these mysteries that there is a station, one that can take you to places you can never imagine. But there is a toll, all who choose to use this station must play a game. A game which houses the various fates and realities of all who touch this ever-connecting station, a game of chance.

"_Aaaaauuuugh_", a groan comes from atop an intricate chandelier, floating in the middle of the massive room. "_Thhhat, is the_ last time I use Time-Space Wine to cure insomnia." A slip occurs, "Someone catch meeeeee '_Splat'_…. Ow." Rising from the 100-foot drop to the floor was an androgynous 7-year-old sized being in very oversized silk pajamas. "Syyyd, where is the Zeno Hangover Pills?" _"They're in your new body Strattos." _A voice over the speakers sounds, "Which one?" Strattos calls, _"The __**Big Day**__ one." _ "Oh, shit is that today, I gotta hurry!" Strattos now scrambles for it, "Are all the preparations in order."_ "All premade setups will be ready in 1.37 atto cycles." _ Strattos jumps onto a moving platform, "Perfect." The deity grins in his new body, 7 foot even, with a cerulean top hat with a circuit on it, complimented by an azure tuxedo with a more prominent circuit design and a neon green bowtie blinking bright then dim every few seconds. _"Hey ,"_ "Yes Syd?" The now male Adam Strattos asks with his new pasture green eyes, _"…..Happy 10,000,000,000,000,000 cycle anniversary."_ Syd speaks wistfully.

_Darkness… it's the only thing I can see. Until I made my entrance._ Adam thoughts as he jumps down to the ground floor of a massive building, **"THE TIME HAS COME MY BRETHEREN!"**, Adam yells to an explosive crowd that lit multiple nuclear explosions into the night sky,** "LADIES, GENTLEMEN, AND THAT TECHNICOLORED RAINBOW IN BETWEEN, WE HAVE SUFFERED, WE HAVE WON, WE HAVE LOST, AND NOW WE CELEBRATE THE TEN QUADRILLION ZENO CYCLES OF THE CREATION OF THE… .STATION!" **Adam pants as the entirety of the station, which in and of itself, is the size of 20 known universes together, shakes to it's very roots as the denizens of the station party like it was the end of the world…again.


	2. Chapter 2: Fair Play

**The Great Game Station: Fair Play**

'The world isn't fair so it's our job to make it one.' These are the thoughts that go through the head of one Andrew Rienfield, head of the "**FAIR PLAY FIELDS"**, an old-fashioned boxing gym located in Pennsylvania, Philadelphia. He got it from his old coach Rowan after his bank took half of his savings in 'interest'.

"Let's go now, I don't see those bags moving!" He shouted, the now 26-year-old started walking around the gym, built 6'11", muscular with short black hair, he checked the other members of the gym, correcting their forms, giving appropriate advice on fighting techniques, and instilling values to any who choose to listen to it.

"When you say that you can only do ten more, I want you to think that you can do twenty! There is always another level to get to, another ceiling to break, never say your done because there is another person ready to take you out!" With his conviction given, he heads outside to grab a smoke.

"Hey yo, muscle boy!", a gritty voice calls out.

The young bruiser looked up at the new guest, "Hi there, you must be the owner of this rat's nest." The owner of that voice was a short, skinny individual, with greasy black hair, a cheetah print jacket, purple striped dress shirt, cheap slacks, and run-down dress shoes, the weasel asks, "Is it me or have we met each other before?"

"Well who hasn't met Winnie, the greasiest man in all of Phillie." Andrew said apprehensively, "Whoa, whoa, whoa friend, no need to start name calling.", he said unoffended," I guess it doesn't matter, I was just looking for you to start paying our new protection plan." "And just what will this protection plan cover, if you mind my saying." "Oh, just all kinds of trouble, all you need to do is to put up one of our signature symbols on this immaculate wall and pay our monthly subscription of 2,500 buckaroos and we'll be set." Winnie grinned unnervingly.

"Well color me surprised, I thought dealers weren't supposed to be high on their own supply, because that's what you must be you think that I can pay that amount every month for your 'protection'." Andrew scoffed.

"Well now, now, let's talk business for a second here, how about you help us with somethings every now and then, and we'll deduct your pay, or we can always use some errand boys around here if you know what I'm saying." Winnie offered.

Andrew bristled at even the notion of what the scum was saying, visibly tensing at the offers that were being said, "Well I see that you need a moment to think about our deal, well I'll see you tomorrow at, 3:00, 3:00 works for me well I got things to do now, ciao." Winnie waved him off.

_Andrews Apartment, (7:00pm)_

Andrew went to his bed, got on his knees, and prayed these words, "Hey god, or anybody listening, it's me Andrew, I haven't talked to anybody about what happened earlier today and I need some help, there are these guys that are trying to make everything I stand up for into dust, I…I need some help, if you can help me out of this mess I will do anything you need me to do, just help me out and I'll owe you one deal?"

_Great Game Station, (10 Quadrillion and .50 Cycles) _

"Deal." Adam Strattos says, as he looks out the window, _"Mr. Strattos…Is it time to start project Genesis?" _Syd asks nonchalantly. "Yes, it's time, and I think that I have found the perfect person for the [Fair Play] quota."

_Fair Play Fields Outside, (3:10pm)_

'_Geez, if he is going to at least try to get me to work for him, at least show up on time.' _Andrew thought, as walked back into his office, a simple one lined with trophies and pictures of owner's past, on his desk a blue envelope was on it. _'Strange, I didn't see this earlier in the morning, meh, might as well go see what it is.' _He opened it up and read as it was shown.

_**Dear Mr. Rienfield,**_

_**It is of great pleasure for you to know that the man named, 'Winnie' or any of his associates, will not bother you for the foreseeable future. What was it that you said, 'Just help me out and I'll owe you one'? Well we helped you out, now it's time for your end of the bargain. Just press the Start Button in front of you and we'll begin.**_

When Andrew lifted his head in shock of what happened, a nearly translucent blue button appeared, with the words, [Press Start] on it.

"Well… a deal, is a deal." As he pressed it the next thing he saw was a bright light.


End file.
